Love Across Time
by koko23
Summary: Naruto is the happygolucky prince of Konoha.Sasuke,Naruto's childhood friend, swore to protect him with his life.A war broke out and everything ended tragically.1000 years later,they meet again.Will Naruto hold onto to his second chance?
1. Once Upon A Time

_Title_: Love Across Time

_Summary:_ Naruto is the happy-go-lucky prince of the country Konoha, who was known for his beauty. He had lived his whole life with everyone worshipping him whenever he goes. It was not until Konoha was under attack that Naruto realizes that he has to stand up for his kingdom. Sasuke, Naruto's childhood friend and a young general of Konoha, swore to protect Naruto with his life. They fought side by side on the battlefield, but everything ended tragically in the end. 1000 years later, Naruto has a second chance to be with Sasuke again, will he hold on to this chance? Or will he let what happened centuries again once again repeats?

Disclaimer: None of the Naruto Characters belongs to me.

Chapter 1 – Once Upon A Time

It was a nice, breezy sunny morning in Konoha. As usual, the commoners were gathered at the main street: shopping, gossiping, talking, playing or doing their daily routine.

A sudden scream caught all the commoners' attentions, as they curiously turn to look at the source of the voice.

"Naruto-sama is back!"

All the commoners left behind what they were doing and moved to stand on the either sides of the street. The city gates open loudly, as a person riding a horse rode down the main street.

Naruto showed his biggest smile he could manage, as he begins to wave to the commoners with one hand.

"Your highness, welcome back from hunting! Happy 18th birthday!" The commoners yelled as Naruto rode pass them.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto shouted back to the crowds.

"Naruto-sama." A black figure riding on a horse stops at a few feet in front of the prince.

Everything went silent as the commoners recognize who the dark knight is.

"Sasuke! Missed me?" Naruto gave a big grin.

Sasuke steps down from his horse and bow down on one foot. "Naruto-sama, welcome back."

Naruto steps down from his horse also and ran to cling on to the young general, while pulling him back up on to his feet. "Sasuke! I want ramen!"

Sasuke gently pushes Naruto's hands away and took a step back. Naruto's happy and energetic expression soon turns to hurt. Commoners begin to whispers among themselves. Sasuke, who heard the whisperings, decided to break the awkward silence.

"Naruto-sama, the representatives from the other kingdoms had already arrived and are waiting for your return.

Naruto let out a big sigh. 'How come they are always here?'

"Let's go back then." Naruto said as he climbs back onto his horse.

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Everyone, I just want to say thank you. I already know that you all had send gifts to the castle for me and it really means a lot." Naruto told the crowds.

"Naruto-sama, you are the best!" Some girls shouted.

Naruto gave the crowd one last smile, before giving his horse a light kick and races back to the castle. Sasuke quickly follows Naruto.

&&&

Once out of sight from the commoners, Naruto slowed down to let Sasuke catch up to him.

"Teme! How could you?" Naruto shouted once Sasuke was beside him.

"Dobe, you know I don't like public affections." Sasuke said coldly.

"Don't call me a dobe! I am your prince! Beside, I was really looking forward to seeing you again! I was gone for three days! Didn't you miss me at all?" Naruto said disappointedly.

"I didn't have time, since I was too busy taking care of your boyfriends back in the castle, who are currently still waiting for you to go back to the castle." Sasuke said, obviously a bit pissed.

Naruto let out a pout. "Sasuke! You know how I feel! We had been childhood friends for fifteen years for God's sake. You know who I like."

Sasuke smirked. "No I don't, so I think you need to tell me again."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said while blushing. "Humph, you can just drop dead!"

Without waiting for Sasuke's response, Naruto gave his horse another light kick and he once again races towards the castle.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello, this is my first time trying to write a Naruto Fanfics. Please tell me what you thought about this. Flames are also accepted. XD - I really do have a lot of ideas for this fanfic so it would mean a lot if you guys would give it a try. 


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

_Title_: Love Across Time

_Summary:_ Naruto is the happy-go-lucky prince of the country Konoha, who was known for his beauty. He had lived his whole life with everyone worshipping him whenever he goes. It was not until Konoha was under attack that Naruto realizes that he has to stand up for his kingdom. Sasuke, Naruto's childhood friend and a young general of Konoha, swore to protect Naruto with his life. They fought side by side on the battlefield, but everything ended tragically in the end. 1000 years later, Naruto has a second chance to be with Sasuke again, will he hold on to this chance? Or will he let what happened centuries ago once again repeat?

Disclaimer: None of the Naruto Characters belongs to me.

Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Encounter

"Dobe! Stop walking so fast!" Sasuke said, as he chases the blond prince down the royal garden.

"Teme, I told you to go drop dead! Humph, so quit following me around!" Naruto said as he kept running.

"You think I want to follow you around all day dobe? If anything bad should happen to you, as your part-time personal bodyguard and not to mention the talented general of Konoha, your father would have my head cut off." Sasuke said while taking a jump onto Naruto, knocking him down.

Naruto was now flat on his stomach, with Sasuke lying on top of him. "Sasuke! You are hurting me! Get off already, you are so heavy! Didn't you say earlier that there were people in the castle that are waiting to see me?"

Naruto could imagine a smirk forming on the Uchiha's face.

"Sasuke! I am serious! Get off!" Naruto did his best to turn himself around in order to face Sasuke. Just like what Naruto have thought, there was a big smirk on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke leans in close to Naruto's ear and whispered, "But you still haven't told me yet."

A chill went down Naruto's spine and he shivered. A blush beings to creep onto Naruto's face as he nervously answered, "Tel- Tell you what?"

Sasuke pulls back a little to look at Naruto's face. "Who you like of course. If you don't tell him now, he might get the wrong idea when you flirt with the other princes.

"Teme, I don't flirt with other princes!" Naruto turns his head to the side, trying to avoid looking into those black orbs.

Sasuke grab hold of Naruto's chin gently, and turns his head to face him. Naruto felt himself melting in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, I…"

"Naruto-sama!" A maid's voice interrupted the whole scene.

Naruto blushes bright red in embarrassment as the maid runs toward them. He tries to pushes Sasuke away but the young Uchiha wouldn't even budge.

"Naruto-sama! Everyone had been looking for you." The maid said as she arrived in front of the two lovers.

"Ino! Can you help me please? I can't get up if this baka Uchiha wouldn't move!" Naruto half beg his personal maid.

Ino, who was obviously already used to situations like this, made no action to help pull Sasuke away since she doesn't want to get kill by the famous general. "Sorry your highness, I don't think I would like to take any side at the moment."

"Ino, you traitor! And I thought I have been treating you well for the past eight years!" Naruto half shouted.

Sasuke clamps a hand to Naruto's mouth. "Shhhh, do you want to make the guards think that you are under attack or something?"

Without thinking, Naruto bite Sasuke's hand that was covering his mouth.

"Shit." Sasuke said as he quickly pulls his hand back. "What the heck was that for?"

"You deserved it. I told you I really have to go. If I make them wait any longer, my father is going to give me a hour lecture." Naruto said.

"But Naru-"

"I am sorry Sasuke-sama, but Naruto-sama really needs to go to Yondaime-sama's study hall right now. All the guests are already there waiting." Ino interrupted.

"See! Oh great, now I really have to run." Naruto said while attempting to push Sasuke away again.

Sasuke moved back and gave a disappointed sigh. "And I thought we could spend some times together before you go see those morons."

Naruto instantly melted on the spot from Sasuke's words. "Sasuke…"

"Ah well, you can always pay me back somehow later." Sasuke said with a big grin.

Naruto fell over animated-style.

"Naruto-sama!" Ino whined.

"Yes yes, I am coming right now." Naruto said while getting up and dusting himself off.

Ino finally got impatient from waiting, so she grab Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the direction of the king's study hall.

"Oww, Ino, you are holding onto my hand too tight!" Naruto complained, but Ino just ignored his master and continue walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yondaime tapped on his table impatiently, showing his frustration towards the lateness of his son. 'Where is he?'

"Father!" Naruto half yelled as he steps into the king's study hall.

"Naruto, there you are!" Yondaime said with a sigh.

Naruto had expected to walk into his father's study hall with a whole crowd of people, but to his surprise, there was no one else there except for the king.

"Father… where are all the guests? I thought Sasuke said that there were representatives from the other countries here to see me." Naruto asked.

Yondaime simply shook his head. "I have sent them away Naruto. I know that today is your 18th birthday and I really don't want to ruin it for you, but I have received urgent news from the troops at the border of Konoha that the enemies are already preparing their attack."

"Attack? What are you talking about father? Who are the enemies?" Naruto asked.

"They are the country of the sand." Yondaime answered. "They are planning to take over Konoha and we are expecting their attack within three days. So right now every general from the court are preparing for battle. I have kept this from the citizens because I do not want to scare them."

Naruto stood there speechlessly, staring at his father.

"Naruto, I didn't want to tell you this if it's not absolutely necessary, but since you are the prince of Konoha, I thought you should have the right to know. Naruto, since you had been studying martial art with Kakashi for a while now, I need to ask for a favour." Yondaime asked.

"How can I help father?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I really don't want to have a war with the sand because I fear for the worse. We had already sent a negotiator to try to make an agreement with the enemies, but if that shall fail, a war can't be avoided. And if that shall really happen, I would like you to lead your own troop on to the battlefield." Yondaime told his son.

"But father, I had never fought in a war before, I don't have the experience." Naruto said confusedly.

"I understand that, but sadly, one of our best general was injured recently and there doesn't seem to be a replacement." Yondaime said.

"But father, what if I die? I am the only successor that is next in line for the throne." Naruto said unbelievingly.

"Naruto, you can't expect to take over my throne and rule Konoha if you are not willing to scarifies for your people. It is not only the king that makes up a kingdom; it's also the citizens. Now is the time for you to prove yourself to them. Do you think they would still respect you if they found out that you cowered behind your generals?" Yondaime explained to his son.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

Yondaime put a comforting hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "Think about it Naruto. A good king cannot be selfish and only thinks for himself. I had also been out on the battlefield before and I survived. I trust in you."

With that Yondaime left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was already dark after Naruto talked to his father, but Naruto still wandered aimlessly around the castle, not wanting to return to his chamber just yet. Throughout Naruto's 18 years of life, he had never once felt so lost and confused. He was so used to people worshipping, loving, and protecting him. Isn't that what a king is all about? Don't they just do all the thinking and make all the decisions, while leaving his subjects and servants to carry out his plans. If that's really true, then why did his father's words affect him so much?

Naruto has so many things on his mind at the moment, that he didn't even realize it when Sasuke called out to him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto kept walking.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto by his shoulder and spun him around to face him/ Naruto gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong with you? Don't scare but like that!" Naruto said.

"I called your name already but you were obviously too busy being a dobe to have heard." Sasuke smirk.

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh and directed his gaze onto the floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"You lied to me. There were no guests," Naruto said disappointedly.

"... So you have talked to your father?" Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto gave a weak nod. "I am really scared Sasuke, what if things doesn't turn out right? I know other countries had tried to take over Konoha before but we had always won. But this time, I am not so sure about victory."

Naruto took a seat on the green grass and motioned for Sasuke to do the same.

"Is because we are up against the sand right?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat beside Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "They are known to be ruthless when it comes to war."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What a nice birthday present that father had given me eh?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke kept silent and stare up at the night sky.

"Sasuke." Naruto broke the moment of silence.

Sasuke turns to look at Naruto.

"I love you." Naruto whispered softly.

Sasuke froze from Naruto's sudden confession.

"If unfortunately I don't make it back from the war," Naruto took out his Konoha's leaf symbol-shaped pendant and handed to Sasuke. "Here's something to remember me by."

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into a hug. "You mean the world to me."

Naruto smiled and hold onto Sasuke tighter. 'I wish this can last forever.'

Time seems to have stopped as Naruto and Sasuke hugged. They blocked out their surroundings and the only things that are in their visions were each other.

After what seems like forever, the sound of nearby footsteps caught the lovers' attentions. They quickly pulled apart and look at the direction of the sound. A black clothed person was seen attempting to climb up the castle's wall, obviously trying to get out.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted at the person.

The intruder, who heard the yell, quickens his pace.

"Quick Sasuke! We have to catch him before he gets away! He might be a spy or something!" Naruto told his companion.

Naruto was about to run after the spy when Sasuke suddenly stops him. "Naruto, you can't go alone. I will come with you."

Naruto nodded and both of them ran towards the wall, in an attempt to follow the man.

It was like a game of cats and mouse at the moment. The black clothed person was running away, with Naruto and Sasuke following closely behind. IT was when they entered the dark forest that they lost sight of the mysterious person.

"Where is he?!" Naruto said frustratedly.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke comforted.

"Sasuke, how about we separate and search for that spy?" Naruto suggested.

"What? Naruto, I am not letting you wandering off alone right now. Not with the manic still inside the forest somewhere." Sasuke protested.

"Sasuke! I can take are of myself! Beside, I had been learning martial art with Kakashi-sensei for years now!" Naruto said.

"But-"

"Just go!" Naruto half yelled.

With that, the two walked towards different directions of the forest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto gripped on his shirt as he nervously made his way around the forest. With each step that Naruto takes, his heart beats faster and faster. The sudden rustle of the leaves made Naruto jumped five feet into the air.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out nervously.

"No." A voice replied the prince, before giving Naruto a hard kick in the stomach.

Naruto flew forward and landed on his face. He quickly got back up and turns to face his attacker. His attacker was wearing a black outfit, along with a black bandana, which was covering his hair. He also had a black cloth covering his face, eyes down.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to escape form the castle?" Naruto broke the short silent.

The spy didn't reply, but charged at Naruto once again. Naruto took out his dagger and prepared to fight back, but the spy grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it to the right, casing Naruto to drop his weapon.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out in pain.

The spy gave a low chuckle, before knocking Naruto onto the ground and flat onto his back. Naruto gave a low groan and try to get back up, but the spy had already pulled a sword against his neck. Naruto look up at the person, and at the moment, shiny blue eyes met cold green ones. Naruto could see his attacker's eyes widen as the attacker studied his face. Naruto doesn't know why but the way that this man was looking at him made him nervous.

"Who are you?" The spy finally asked.

'He has a strong and powerful voice. A man that is held down by no rules. A man with a great pride.' Naruto thought.

"Well?" The spy demanded again.

"Naruto, I am the prince of Konoha. What about you?" Naruto replied.

"So you're the national treasure that I have heard so much about." The spy said.

"Answer my question!" Naruto demanded.

"Me? I am-"

"Naruto! Where are you?" Sasuke's voice interrupted the scene. Naruto quickly looks around to try to locate his childhood friend.

"Don't forget about me Naruto, my name is Gaara. And I will come back for you." Gaara took hold of Naruto's chin and forced him to look at him.

"What are yo-"

Gaara suddenly pulled Naruto forward and gave him a kiss on the lip.

"UH!!! What the heck are you doing?" Naruto said angrily as he pushes the stranger away.

Gaara just gave a cold laugh.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out again.

"We will meet again soon Naruto." Gaara said before running off further into the forest. This time, Naruto didn't dare to chase after him again.

Naruto sat there staring at the place where Gaara was just at seconds ago and touches his lip.

"Who was he?" Naruto whispered to himself thoughtfully.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice broke Naruto's chain of thought.

Before Naruto could respond, e was knocked back down onto the floor. Naruto looks up at the person in fear, but soon it turns into happiness when he saw Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruto was safe. Sasuke got back up on his feet and offered his hand to Naruto. Naruto took the offering hand and he was pulled back up onto his feet.

Naruto gave a big smile. "You know what Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a small step back. "Do I really want to know?"

"It's proven, I only love you. Since I didn't feel anything before…" Naruto trailed off.

"Huh?" Sasuke said confusedly.

* * *

Author's Notes: OMG, its' been mouths since I had last updated. Really really so sorry. Is just that this year is my last year of high school and I am off to university next year, parents are really putting a lot of pleasure on me. Sigh well, hope this chapter will get more readers then the last one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review after you read!!! I don't care if it's good or bad. XDD Please??? Thanks a lot, I promise the next update will be soon. 


End file.
